Episode Kickers
by KPWG
Summary: This is a little project in which I would like Authors to send me an Episode Kicker for episodes in Seasons 1 through 3. Details of this project are in the Profile of KPWG, and the prologue. Kicker #28 is now posted for "Sick Day"...
1. Title page, and rules

An Episode Kicker is the little extra at the end of the episode that is shown during the final credits. I thought it would be kind of fun to have Authors select an episode from seasons 1-3 and write a kicker for that episode…

I will keep an updated list of who picked which episode, and will also keep the list updated here so you know who has which one. Once you select an episode, write your Kicker, and send it as a PM to KPWG.

Each Kicker will be just one chapter long, and for now let's say no more than 1500 words to keep them somewhat short. There is no deadline to write your kicker, but just for the sake of some kind of control, please try to keep it under 6 months to turn it in…

If anyone has any suggestions as to how I can make this project a little better, please let me know, as organizing something like this is a first for me…

In an effort to keep things stream-lined, the only list I will keep current for Episodes will be on the profile for KPWG.


	2. Two to Tutor

This Kicker comes from Ronheartbreaker, and goes with the episode, "Two to Tutor"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #1

Episode #205: Two to Tutor

Rufus, looking dapper behind the podium in his crimson jacket and black bow tie, admired with satisfaction the packed seating chart for Chez Ron. He idly nibbled on the tip of his pencil, then suddenly noticed that, as a result, it was shorter by half with the tip sharpened to a razor's edge.

Abruptly a large shadow loomed over him. He let out an "eep" and peered up at the hulking figure. Its features resolved into those of Steve Barkin, scowling down at him.

"Well…?" said the big man, leaning in until he was nose-to-nose with the naked mole rat. "Table for two. Today. 1:45…. And nothing near the waiters' station. I've got a date."

Rufus looked again at the seating chart, then back up at the assistant principal and journeyman teacher. The naked mole rat shrugged, pointing with the eraser at the chart. "Full? What do you mean…full…" rumbled the menacing basso profundo. Barkin's beady eyes grew beadier still. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this…" One enormous hand reached slowly and deliberately into his brown blazer.

Rufus tensed as the hand re-emerged and swung down in his direction. He shrank back and raised one paw, waiting for the blow. It didn't come. Rufus opened one eye and beheld a meaty fist holding a stack of individually wrapped processed cheese singles. Barkin fanned them out as if they were crisp c-notes and waved them ever so slightly directly in front of the mole rat, who inhaled the scent deeply.

"You take care of me… and I'll take care of you," growled Barkin.

Blinking himself back to the current situation, Rufus casually swept up the singles and slipped them behind the podium. He crossed out "Rockwaller" and penciled in "Barkin" at the choicest banquette. Barkin noted the change, straightened up, glanced left and right, then turned smartly on his heel and walked off down the hallway, whistling.

Rufus wiped sweat from his brow with a "whew", and proceeded to mark down the next guest.


	3. Showdown at the Crooked D

This Kicker comes from SassMasterGeneral, and goes with the episode, "Show Down at the Crooked D"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #2

Episode #231: Showdown at the Crooked D

A blonde hair boy walks into view and puts his foot on the fence of the corral. A robot horse spooks and rears with a snort. The boy quickly jumps back with a "augh!", looks into the camera as says, " Oh, do you know me?"

He looks back at the corral "You be surprised how many people don't." Looking back at the camera he says, "Some call me 'The Sidekick', and some call me 'Buffoon', while others call me 'Lackwit' or 'Loser' ". He looks down at his feet and kicks up some dust that causes him to cough.

"Most people don't know that I'm a bondigity dancer, a badical Cook, and am willing to cast all my fears aside… well most of them… to help my friend, the world famous teen hero Kim Possible".

He reaches into his cargo pants pocket and pulls out a green and yellow card and looks at it. "That's why I carry this". He holds the card up to the camera. "The Sidekick Express Card; this gets me into places. Well, that is, places even I don't know about… yet.".

He smiles into the camera. "The Sidekick Express Card! I won't enter a lair without it!" He proudly shows the card up to the Camera in full view with the numbers blurred enough so that they can't be read. On the bottom left corner of the card appears S-T-O-P-P R-O-N-A-B-L-E. The card is quickly pulled away and he looks at it.

Turning Red he exclaims "Its Stoppable! Ron Stoppable! S-T-O-P-P... " He throws the card down and the screen turns blue. "Where's my agent... RUFUS!"


	4. The Truth Hurts

The author for the kicker of "The Truth Hurts" wished to remain anonymous.

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #3

Episode 234: The Truth Hurts 

Moonlight flooded Kim's loft bedroom, bathing the pajama-clad teen hero sitting cross-legged on her bed in a golden glow very much like the Truth Ray Drakken had zapped her with that morning.

"This ray has gotta wear off soon," she said to herself. "C'mon, Kim, one teeny lie. Bonnie is a wonderf– sarcastic little witch. My darling little brothers are ... worse than Drakken. Augh!"

Frustrated, she took a deep, cleansing breath, then lay down as the events of the tumultuous day began to take their toll. Her eyelids fluttered.

Ann Possible, a neuroscience journal under one arm, poked her upper half into her eldest child's room. "You okay, Kimmie?"

"Yeah, Mom," Kim sleepily replied.

"That truth ray wear off yet?"

Kim yawned. "Not yet, Mom." She wearily closed her emerald eyes.

"Well, tomorrow you'll be over it, I'm sure." Ann turned and headed back downstairs. Reaching the bottom, she turned around.

"So Kimmie," she said, "how do you really feel about Ron?"

Cricket chirps and tiny snores from Kim were her only reply.


	5. October 31st

This Kicker comes from whitem, and goes with the episode, "October 31st".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #4

Episode #121: October 31st

Mrs. Mahoney heard her doorbell ring again for about the 20th time that evening, and looked up at the clock.

"9:30? Now who would still be out trick or treating at this time of night?" She said out loud, and opened the door. She took a step back at the sight she laid her eyes upon.

There on her step, she beheld what looked like a small… horse? She heard muffled voices from inside the costume, but none of the words were directed at her. The first voice she thought she recognized.

"Mankey… Dude… For the third time, watch your hands!"

"I gotta put them somewhere, Ron." Came the reply from someone she didn't recognize at all, from further back in the costume.

"And I told you before… Take off that hook!"

Mrs. Mahoney laughed a bit at the situation she was hearing, and shook her head side to side.

"But I don't have any pockets to put it…" The voice paused. " Uh, Ron?"

"Now what…" The fist voice replied sounding a little irritated.

"I think someone is at the door."

"Huh…? Oh, rats…" The first boys voice then became louder, and finally addressed her. The horses head bobbed left and right in tune to the ditty that the boy inside was now singing. "Trick or treat, smell our feet, give us something good to eat."

"Ron? Little Ron Stoppable? Is that you in there? Who's that with you? It's not Kim…"

The front hooves of the horse raised, lifted off the head, and there stood a very sweaty Ron Stoppable, his hair matted down to his forehead. "Hey there, Mrs. Mahoney… Ya got any candy left?"

Behind him stood up another boy she didn't recognize, who had on a pirate costume. He smiled and waved at her. "Sure I do boys… I'll be right back." She left the door open as she turned around to go back into the house.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron exclaimed. "That's 30 houses in one night! A new record!"

Ron then pulled out the bag of candy from somewhere inside the costume, and looked inside to check out his and Josh Mankey's candy haul. Instead he saw a naked, and very full, Naked Mole Rat lying amongst a bunch of empty candy wrappers.

"Rufus!" He exclaimed. "What have you done? Nooooooo!"

"Hnk… Sorry…" The little guy forced out and let out a huge belch just as Mrs. Mahoney returned to the door with her last two candy bars.


	6. Return to Wannaweep

This Kicker comes from Lonestarr, and goes with the episode, "Return to Wannaweep".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #5

Episode #224: Return to Wannaweep

The Middleton High cheer squad sat in silence as the bus made its way down the road, the occasional bump in the road eliciting a mild gasp from the girls. The vehicle was several miles from the team's hometown, a disturbing thought given the events of the previous night.

Upon boarding the bus, the girls had taken a vow of silence: they would never, _ever _speak of what occurred. The taciturn features on the man in the driver's seat indicated that he supported their decision one hundred percent.

"Man, it sure is quiet." Ron looked at the girls from his seat in the back. "It's not like we're coming back from a funeral." He was the last person on the bus; he spoke with Dr. Larkin and gained the man's unfailing assurance that what transpired that night would not happen again. Apparently, no one had let him in on the vow.

Alerted by her life-long friend's words, Kim walked toward the back of the bus, holding on to the seats to keep her balance. "Ron…", she started, a warm tone in her voice. "…we've all had a rough last few days." The red-haired squad leader briefly shifted a stink eye toward the pouting brunette toward the front before returning her focus to the young man. "I would think that you, of all of us, would want to put it behind you."

Ron rubbed the back of his head, his evolutionary detour momentarily invading his mind like a flashback to 'Nam. "Yeah. Good point." A slight twitch tugged at his left eye.

Kim turned to walk back, then addressed Ron once more. "Oh, and Ron?"

"Yes, KP?"

"Thanks for not…you know…" Kim waved her hands slightly, struggling to find the right words. "…rubbing it in our faces; the whole 'Gill _was_ evil' thing."

Ron extended his arms. "Kim, it's me. Like water off a duck's beak."

"Back."

"Back where?"

"Nothing." She walked back to her seat.

"Still…", Ron started, loud enough to be heard only by himself and Rufus, who had been sleeping in his pocket since the ride began. "…the girls knew that Gill was trouble. They knew what happened the last time. It was like in one of the lame 'Wednesday the 18th' movies." A hard look on his face, he looked out at the girls, his resolve seemingly strengthened after three traumatic experiences at Camp Wannaweep. "Ah, to heck with it. It's not like they can kick me off the bus." He stood up. Rufus, roused by this action, peeked his head out of Ron's pocket.

Mr. Barkin glanced up at his rearview mirror. "Stoppable, are you aware that this bus is in motion?"

Ignoring the educator, Ron cleared his throat. "Ladies…Mr. Barkin. I have an announcement to make. Would you mind stopping the bus?"

"We're making good time for fourth period, so that's a negatory."

Ron's face briefly twisted into a look of chagrin before the bus hit a bump. He grabbed onto the seat backs to steady himself. "I'll say it, anyway: I told you so."

Kim buried her face in her hand. "Ron, don't", she pleaded _sotto voce_.

The rest of the girls groaned and offered loud and, well, unrepeatable responses to the announcement.

The burly teacher slammed a foot on the brakes, causing the girls to hold on for dear life, this being one of the few yellow school buses in existence without seatbelts. As he was standing in the aisle, Ron flew forward. Rufus screamed and crawled onto his owner's back, holding onto his sweater.

Ron looked up and saw a pair of shoes. A vertical glance revealed the rest of the now not-smiling Steve Barkin. "Stoppable, how would you feel about walking back to Middleton?"

"Not good, actually." The boy's voice was strained, having fallen on his front…and all that that implies.

Mr. Barkin walked back to the driver's seat and shifted the bus into drive. The vehicle was, once again, mobile.

Ron planted his hands on the floor of the bus, pushed himself up and dusted himself off. None of the girls, not even Kim, looked at Ron as he walked back to his seat.

"I did tell you so, though." This, however, was just loud enough to cause another slam on the brakes.

XxXxXxXxX

Ron watched as the bus left him in the middle of… "Where the heck am I?" He slapped his hands on his pants. He felt something hard. His eyes widened.

He pulled out the Kimmunicator and turned it on. He still had it from when he investigated the state of the original cheer camp setting.

Wade appeared on the little monitor. "Hey, K-- Ron? What's going on? Where's Kim?"

Ron glanced down at the tire tracks. "Long story." He looked back at the young boy. "Any chance you can get me a ride back to Middleton?"

XxXxXxXxX

Kim grabbed her gym bag and rifled through it. Talking with Wade would settle her nerves. Her expression went from relief to worry as the search intensified. Who else could possibly have…?

She clenched her teeth and grimaced. "Roooooonnnnnnn!"


	7. The Fearless Ferret

This Kicker comes from whitem, and goes with the episode, "The Fearless Ferret".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #6

Episode #210: The Fearless Ferret

Ron is sitting in Kim's bedroom in front of her computer, wearing his Fearless Ferret costume, and Kim's voice can be heard coming from her bathroom.

"Ron… I'm not sure about this. It seems a little… snug."

"Oh c'mon Kim… It fit Nova, Starlett's mom just fine when she played the part. It can't be that bad…" Ron started to mess with the wrist controls once again, trying to get the hang of how all the gadgets worked.

Kim walked out of her bathroom in such a way that she is barely off-screen, but Ron can see her just fine. He looks up just as she stepped out. His finger twitched on a button on the control panel, causing his Flicker-Tail to spring out with a 'Twang'.

"Whoa…" Was the only thing he said.

"I am so not gonna go out in public with this thing on Ron. It's just not… dignified."

"Oh but Kim…" Ron said after somewhat regaining his composure. "I can see the head line now after we defeat our first villain as Team Ferret: Fearless Ferret's Fine Female Friend Foils Fiendish Foes… Catchy, huh?" Kim's eyes can be seen rolling upwards at his comment, but nothing else of her can be seen.

Beep Beep Be Deep 

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim says while picking up her Kimmunicator from the desk.

"Ferret Girl?" Wade says with a raised eyebrow when he notices what Kim is wearing. "Drakken and Shego are on the move again."

"Time to change?" Kim asked quickly.

"Sorry… no. It should be in front of your house right now." At that point the whine of large turbine engines can be heard outside.

Kim let out a heavy sigh and grabbed Ron 's hand yanking him off balance and down her stairs. "OK then… C'mon Ferret boy. Looks like I'm going to be wearing Fearless Ferret's Fine Fashions."

"Finally." Ron whispers to himself as he is dragged through the Living Room.

Two brown forms flee out the front door. After is slams shut, Mr. Dr. P. lowers his newspaper, and asks his wife a question. "Honey? Was that…?"

"Yes it was Dear…" Anne said trying to hold back a laugh. "Yes it was."


	8. The Oh Boyz

The author for the kicker of "The Oh Boyz" wishes to remain anonymous.

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #7

Episode 228: The Oh Boyz

"Here you go, Ron," the bespectacled Bueno Nacho assistant manager said, handing him a trayful of Tex-Mex fast food. "And have a muy bueno day!"

"Gracias, Ned," Ron said, and he took the tray back to his and Kim's usual booth.

He set the cheesy delights down on the table in front of Kim. The redhead took a bite of her chimerito, daintily chewed it, swallowed, and sat back in the booth with a contented sigh. "Ahh, that's good. I gotta admit, Ron, it's nice to be able to chillax for a change."

Ron swallowed the half-naco he had in his mouth at the time. "Yep. Another week of this and the Ron-man will have you marinating like a pro, KP."

"Uh-huh!" Rufus agreed.

"Doubt it," Kim retorted. "I like keeping busy. But I don't need superfreaks to do that."

"So how come it's been so quiet on the saving-the-world front lately?" Ron asked, before taking a sip of his Slurpster.

"Well, with Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Killigan and now the Seniors all safely behind bars –"

Just then the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim grabbed the device and answered it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Bad news, Kim. Shego, Drakken, Killigan, Monkey Fist and DNAmy are on the loose."

"What!" the teen hero exclaimed. "They all broke out of prison together?"

"No," the pre-teen tech guru said. "They were released. Seems the warden let Junior try out his pop singer act on the rest of the convicts last night, and this morning their lawyers all went back to court on Eighth Amendment grounds."

"Let's pretend I don't know what that means," Ron said.

"They said listening to Junior sing Oh Boyz tunes was cruel and unusual punishment."

"Auggh!" said Kim.

The End


	9. Mind Games

This Kicker comes from Lonestarr, and goes with the episode, "Mind Games"...

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #8

Episode #106 - Mind Games

The smell of meat and cheese hung in the air. To the teenagers sitting in the booth, it was as familiar and as strangely inviting as an old shoe. The boy eagerly devoured the meal in front of him, as did the naked mole rat on the table.

The red-haired girl simply watched as this took place. Her usual embarrassment at her friend's manners (or lack thereof) was replaced by a reflective calm. She was glad to have things in her life - and, by extension, his life - back to normal.

The young man swallowed his food and wiped his fingers with a napkin. "KP?"

"What is it?"

"Thanks for treating me--" The rodent cleared his throat. "Sorry, Rufus. Treating _us_ to Bueno Nacho."

"Well, Ron, it's the least I can do, all things considered."

Just before taking the chimmerito into his hands, Ron looked at the girl. "What things?"

"The last few days", she reminded.

"Why? What hap...oh! The whole 'body-switching' thing. Right." Ron took a long sip of his soda.

"I know it was pretty hard for the both of us."

"It wasn't easy explaining this to the 'rents, but they can be pretty understanding."

"Also, thanks for being a gentleman...lady. Whatever."

"Right." Ron nodded…but his expression changed as the statement sunk in. "What, you think I may have seen something?"

"Well, you are a guy and any guy, given this situation, might have been tempted to…peek, you know?"

"Kim! To even think that I'd sink to the level of some…leering jerk who had easy access to his friend's body…I cannot believe you." He shook his head.

The redhead let out an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah. I guess it was pretty silly to assume--"

"I respect you too much to do something like that. Do you really think I'm so desperate that I'd sneak a peek at your goodies? I don't need to pull anything like that. In fact, I don't _want_ to pull anything like that." By now, Ron's arms were folded in disgust.

Kim simply stared at him. "You looked, didn't you?"

"Briefly, yes." The shocked bluster was gone from the boy's voice, replaced by a meek matter-of-fact tone.

Kim face palmed. "What did you see?"

"Just the caboose."

She stared him down. There was more to the story.

Ron withered under her gaze. "And, uh…" He held up two imaginary cantaloupes to his chest.

"You better have arthritis."

"I am a guy. You said it yourself." He took another sip of his soda. "And what about you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're not the only one who's got it going on. Did _you_ peek?"

The girl chewed on her lip. For the longest time, she couldn't understand why the girls at school avoided Ron. He was nice, sweet, loyal and funny; qualities that any right-thinking woman would kill for in a mate. Catching a glimpse of herself in the shower a few days ago, the mystery deepened. If the rest of the female population only knew…

Ron's arms were folded. "Well?" Rufus mimicked his owner.

Out of the side of her mouth, Kim made the four-note tone of the Kimmunicator. She pulled out the device and pretended to turn it on. "Go Wade." The screen was, of course, blank. "A pound in Lowerton was looted? It'll only require one person to investigate? I'm on it." She pretended to turn it off. "I gotta jet."

"Why didn't I hear Wade's voice?"

Kim rose from her seat. "The volume was down." She hurried toward the exit. "Catch you later."

The door closed. Ron sat back in his seat. "Rufus…I can't put my finger on it, but I think she peeked."

The naked mole rat looked up from his position on the table. "Oh, boy."


	10. Downhill

The author for the kicker of "Downhill" wishes to remain anonymous.

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #9

Episode #116 - Downhill

It was a cold, crisp, starlit night on Mount Middleton. Far below the still smoldering ruins of DNAmy's mountain cave genetics lab, the parka-clad teen hero surveyed the avalanche field with her hi-tech binoculars. Seeing nothing, she spoke into her Kimmunicator. "Anything, Wade?"

"Sorry, Kim, I've run every kind of scan I know about, and a few more. I think it's time to face facts, there's no hope of finding her."

"Don't say that, Wade, there's always hope. Can't you hack a spy satellite or something?"

"Sorry Kim, nothing's overhead right now."

Ron Stoppable, snow shovel in hand, popped out of a hole. "Kim, it's like ten below out here. Let's just go back to the lodge. There's hot cocoa there."

Rufus poked his head out of his human's pocket. "Brrrr."

"No way, Ron" Kim insisted. "I'm not leaving her behind."

"But Kim!" Ron pleaded.

"Forget it, Ron! That Super-Star Edition Pandaroo is out here somewhere, and I want her. Now keep digging!"

End


	11. A Very Possible Christmas

This Kicker comes from whitem, and goes with the episode, "A Very Possible Christmas".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #10

Episode #216: A Very Possible Christmas

Kim and Ron were sitting cross-legged underneath the Possible Family's Christmas tree facing each other. Ron had one hand behind his back, and Kim has a slightly perturbed look on her face.

"So Ron… What do you have to say for yourself?" After thinking about what her BF had done, she realized that he could have seriously gotten hurt. After rushing off to fight Drakken by himself, Kim was worried sick that he was seriously hurt, or worse. Her frantic trips across the globe attested to that.

"I didn't mean to worry you so much Kim, really. I just wanted you to have that perfect Christmas with your family… you know?" His eyes were averted downwards as he spoke. "Since you had to run all over the world to find me, I wanted to say thank-you."

Ron then brought his hand out from behind his back, and it was holding a small wrapped gift, about the size of a small book. "So… I got you something."

"Oh Ron… you didn't have to." She said a smile, and Kim thought she might tear up a bit. "Besides… remember I told you the Tweebs had so much fun wrestling that anaconda."

"But that was them Kim. This is for you… and only you."

"Aww… Thanks Ron." Kim thought for sure that she was going to start crying now.

Ron gingerly held out her present and Kim went to take hit from his hand. At the last moment, Ron pulled it back. A slight pout started to form on her lips as she wondered what her best friend was doing.

"Close your eyes, Kim." Ron said.

"Huh? Why?" Her pout had turned into a confused look.

"I want it to be a surprise." The blond boy said with a goofy smile on his face.

"But it will be a surprise when I open it Ron." Her friend gave her a bit of a stern look, and Kim relented by giving a huff, and then closing her eyes.

""It's for the extra." She heard him whisper, and something happened that took Kim completely be surprise. Suddenly she felt a kiss on her cheek, next to the corner of her lips.

Kim's eyes flew open, and she touched the spot where Ron had kissed her. She looked at her friend who was sitting back where he was before, slightly rocking back and forth, whistling to himself.

"What… what was that for?"

"Hmm? What was what for Kim?"

"The kiss Ron. You… kissed me. I don't se any mistletoe around."

"Who, me? I never kissed you Kim." Ron's eyes were darting everywhere, as if he was trying to not look her directly in the eye.

"Riiiiight." The redhead drawled as she rolled her green eyes. "Now let's see what the gift is."

Kim tore into the wrapping paper and saw a white box with the name of a popular gift store in Middleton. She gently took the top off, and removed the thin tissues. Kim gasped at what she saw.

Inside the box was a small 5X6 silver picture frame, and the picture inside was an older one of the two of them. It was the same one that hung on the wall of her parent's house next to the stairs. Though it wasn't the picture her now tearing eyes saw. It was the inscription.

"To Kim, my BFF. Love, Ron."

The end…


	12. Overdue

This Kicker comes from BluetoothThePirate, and goes with the episode, "Overdue".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #11

Episode #310a: Overdue

With a crackle of lightning and an eerie red glow, the great spirit beast lifted a stack of books into the air. They hovered ominously for just a moment, before flying at frightening speed... into a neat pile on the cart.

"About time you got it right!" Miss Hatchet cursed the monkey demon. "It's a simple system: subject then author then year, color, page count and weight. And you!" She shot an accusing glance at another spirit across the room. "That had better not be a first edition you're manhandling! One broken spine and you're all going to be on library lockdown for eternity!"

The demons worked feverishly, eager to avoid the wrath of the most fearsome master they had known in an eon of tyranny and wickedness.

Miss Hatchet cracked a crooked, evil half-smile at her new assistants. "That's it. File, my pretties! File!"


	13. Rappin' Drakken

This Kicker comes from Samurai Crunchbird, and goes with the episode, "Rappin' Drakken"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #12

Episode #303: Rappin' Drakken

…x x x x…

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

""""""""""

_**Opening notes:**_

-- -- -- -- -- --

This is one of my attempted contributions to the 'Episode Kickers' collaboration, posted under the _**KPWG**_ banner. If you like what you see here, look for my username, _**Samurai Crunchbird**_, in the 'Search' feature of the FanFiction site. From there, you can click on any one of the stories I have posted up to this point. I look forward to hearing from each of you who read this.

_**Just a friendly reminder…**_Drakken's inspiration for making up his own 'rap' came from Shego's listening to MC Honey on an MP3 player.

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Episode Kicker—Rappin' Drakken**_

Dr. Drakken approached his green-clad sidekick as she continued to listen to some tunes on her Y-Pod®.

He waved his hands in front of her eyes and said, "Shego?"

With a look of disgust on her face, she removed the earbuds and growled, "What is it now?"

From behind his back, the blue mad scientist produced a covered basket and replied, "I thought I'd say, 'thank you' for sticking by me through all these failed schemes of mine."

Shego's face changed to a modest smile as she said, "Aww, Dr. D…You shouldn't have."

The smile quickly ran away from her lips as she uncovered the basket and studied its contents—nearly a dozen golden-kerneled cobs protected by bright green husks.

"What is _**this?**_" Shego growled, returning the basket to her employer.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Drakken responded, "Well…I heard you tell one of the henchmen you wanted corn for your birthday. I thought it was a little strange, but if that's what makes you happy…"

Shego smacked her forehead and groaned, "No, _No_, _**NO!!**_ I didn't say I wanted 'corn', like on the cob. I was talking about the latest album from Kor—Ohh, nevermind!"

She stormed away from Drakken in disgust. She turned back toward him and smirked, "I hope you brought some DVDs for your movie night."

Her right hand quickly flashed its trademark glow. She fired a plasma charge at the basket in Drakken's hands. With a loud explosion, every kernel from every cob in the basket simultaneously popped.

From underneath a large mound of popcorn, Drakken groaned, "Does anybody have any butter?"

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

_I hope you enjoyed this 'Episode Kicker'. If you would like to contribute to this effort by writing a short 'kicker' for another episode from Seasons 1-3, be sure to send a PM to __**whitem**__. He is the moderator for this collaboration._

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	14. Rewriting History

This Kicker comes from The Real Sidekick, and goes with the episode, "Rewriting History"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #13

Episode #232: Rewriting History

Kim sat next to Ron on the museum bench. The museum curator had just finished the story of the gladiator Ronicus, his masked assistant and their fight against Drakis Maximus. Kim and Ron just sat there in stunned silence as the curator shook their hands and left to continue the setup of the new exhibit.

Noticing the expression on Ron's face, Kim leaned forward and turned her head so she could see the side of Ron's face, "Ron?" she asked, "You Ok?"

"I…I don't know Kim," he said slowly.

Kim gave him a curious look, "Well, what's the problem?"

"It's just that all we experienced in this museum was nothing more than a vivid, complex, dream," he explained.

"And your point Ron?" Kim asked as she pulled out a stick of gum.

"Well, let's say hypothetically that someone was watching this," Ron started.

"Watching how?" Kim asked.

"That's not important right now Kim," Ron said with frustration, "Let's just say that somehow, someone was watching this. Ok?"

Kim nodded, "All right, go on."

Ron stood to his feet and started pacing, "All right, so someone was watching this dream of ours from the beginning to the end, and at the end, instead of getting some resolution, they got a giant reset. Don't you think that would tick a few people off?"

Kim cocked her head, "How so?"

"Well, I mean wouldn't it be like a giant middle finger at them, 'ha ha, we don't really care about you!'" Ron said.

Kim blew a bubble with the gum and rolled her eyes, "So you're saying that someone could be watching our lives, and after seeing our dream grew angry at lack of closure? Is that what I'm getting from you?"

Ron nodded empathetically, "Exactly."

"Well," Kim started, "if they had been watching our lives for this long, I'm sure that they would have enjoyed the ride and liked the twist ending."

**Beep Beep Be Beep**

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator, "Sitch me Wade."

"…im…eed…out…de…ter…" the Kimmunicator's screen went black as the signal was suddenly lost. Kim sighed, "All right Ron, let's go. We'll continue this discussion later."

"Look Kim, all I'm saying is that we'd make a lot of people angry at our twist ending that's all," Ron said.

"Let's go Ron," Kim's voice had an edge on it as it echoed around the museum. She approached the museum doors and called back, "and besides, it's not that bad if there's a twist ending. It could be worse"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, at least it didn't end like _Even Stevens_ where they cut off in mid ep-"


	15. Team Impossible 1

A/N: Well, here it is, my kicker for Team Impossible

Note from KPWG (whitem): Once again, I am so sorry this happened. But I guess you could say it's a bonus, as we now have two good Kickers for one episode. Hope y'all enjoy!

This Kicker comes from Ran Hakubi, and goes with the episode, "Team Impossible"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #14-RH

Episode #302: Team Impossible

…x x x x…

**A/N:** Well, here it is, my kicker for Team Impossible. Due to a mistake, our KPWG fearless leader, whitem, gave this episode to both Samurai Crunchbird and myself. Which is fine by me. SC is an awesome writer.

Disclaimer: Haven't you been paying attention? No one here owns Kim Possible, Disney does.

"You and I are going to have a little talk when we get done here, Ron!" Kim said as they walked through the doors of a recording studio and up to the front desk. She still couldn't believe that Ron had talked her into this.

"Uh, yes, we're here to see Britina, she's expecting us," Ron said to the front desk clerk. The woman behind the desk arched an eyebrow and then punched a button, causing a door to swing open.

When Kim and Ron walked through the door, they were greeted by hugs from Britina, which they returned.

"When Ron contacted me saying that he wanted a theme song for your website, I thought it was a great idea!" Britina exclaimed as she led them over to a producers booth.

On the other side of the glass, a young woman in her twenties was standing behind the microphone singing rather passionately.

"Guys, that is Christie Carlson Ramono," the young starlet said, then tapped the intercom button. "Christie, that was great, but do you mind singing from the top so that Kim Possible and her sidekick can hear it?"

"You've got it Britina!" Christie said. She waited for her cue, then started singing once more.

_We're your basic average teens_

_And we're here to save your world_

_You can't stop us cause we're Team Poss-i-ble_

"Hey, not bad, not bad at all," Ron said as he took in the song.

"I, do have to agree, it isn't all that bad," Kim said in an agreeing tone.

"Plus, she even sounds exactly like you KP!"

"So not, Ron! Her voice is deeper!"

_Doesn't matter where or when there's trouble_

_If you just call our name_

_Team Possible._

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, We'll take it!" Kim said.


	16. Team Impossible 2

My standard KP disclaimer:

Note from KPWG (whitem): Once again, I am so sorry this happened. But I guess you could say it's a bonus, as we now have two good Kickers for one episode. Hope y'all enjoy!

This Kicker comes from Samurai Crunchbird, and goes with the episode, "Team Impossible"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #14-SC

Episode #302: Team Impossible

…x x x x…

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**Opening notes:**_

This is one of my attempted contributions to the 'Episode Kickers' collaboration, posted under the _**KPWG**_ banner. If you like what you see here, look for my username, _**Samurai Crunchbird**_, in the 'Search' feature of the FanFiction site. From there, you can click on any one of the stories I have posted up to this point. I look forward to hearing from each of you who read this.

_**Just a friendly reminder…**_This is from Season 3. Hana has yet to be adopted, making Ron an only child for the purposes of this 'Kicker'.

_**Episode Kicker—Team Impossible**_

Burn Berman, CPA, sat across a paper-cluttered table from Donald Stoppable. As a condition for Team Impossible going 'non-profit', he was given the task of preparing the tax forms for both the Possible and Stoppable households.

At least the record-keeping for the Stoppables was impeccable. With the Possibles, Burn was amazed someone as smart as a rocket scientist literally kept his receipts in a shoebox.

"So, Donald," Burn queried as he perused the paperwork, "I understand you are an actuary. In fact, I hear you have the inside track on 'Actuary of the Year' in a few months. Is that right?"

"I don't like to brag," Don blushed, "but that appears to be the rumor floating around the office."

Burn countered, "With a head for numbers like yours, you could probably go 'toe-to-toe' against that math villain out of Go City." He scratched his head for a moment. "What was his name again? The Numberster…The Mathman…something like that. Why do you need _**my**_ help with these taxes?"

Don replied with a chuckle, "If it's all the same, I'd like to think of tax preparation as something like practicing law. Preparing your own forms is like having a fool for a client. Besides, I want to make sure Ron's 'Naco' trust fund is handled properly. Have you seen its net worth in those documents? I don't want to lose it all to the IRS!"

"Fair enough." Burn confirmed. His look turned sour as he studied one of the documents. "Hey…I noticed this list of exemptions your wife wrote. I thought Ron was an only child. Who is this _**other**_ dependent—'Rufus Joshua Stoppable'?"

Soon, a wave of realization swept across both their faces.

Burn wondered, "How did that little pink runt get a Social Security number, anyway?"

Don grinned, "Well, that _**does**_ explain those credit card offers we keep getting…"

_**Author's ending notes:**_

_I hope you enjoyed this 'Episode Kicker'. If you would like to contribute to this effort by writing a short 'kicker' for another episode from Seasons 1-3, be sure to send a PM to __**whitem**__. He is the moderator for this collaboration._

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _constructive_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!! Once again, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! If you want to 'PM' me, that's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird


	17. Bad Boy

This Kicker comes from Yoshi's Best Pal, and goes with the episode, "Bad Boy"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #15

Episode #304: Bad Boy

It was a few days after the whole Zorpox affair had ended. In the Possible residence, Kim & Ron were on the couch in the den, but the TV wasn't on. The reason for this was that they were discussing the whole villany issue, and it was...well, "intriguing" just didn't quite say it.

"...but what was it like being evil, I have to ask?" questioned Kim.

"It was a rush, I'll tell you that. But it's a rush I'd rather skip," replied Ron, "for the main purpose that I get a very similar rush going on missions with you."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Bubbled Kim with a toothy smile. "Is there anything else you get a rush from that involves me?"

"I'd probably be able to give an honest answer to that if… and only if… we were more than friends, Kim," said Ron, choosing his words carefully.

"That can be arranged..." purred Kim. With an evil grin, she leaned toward Ron a slight bit.

"Whoa, Kim! Calm down! I'm not ready for anything of that nature yet, especially with you!" cried Ron in shock, and he started backing away.

"I know... I'm just funning you. Seriously, you and me... dating, legitimately?" quipped Kim.

"Yeah, as it stands at this point in time: sick and wrong. Wrongsick, even," replied Ron, with a nervous chuckle. He knew that women like Kim were very complicated, so he wasn't really calmed by her assurances.

"Was there anything else you liked about being evil?" asked Kim, trying to steer the conversation back to its original topic.

"One thing, but it paled in comparison to the things I would miss, which did include you," replied Ron.

"Aw, thanks," said Kim, and hugged Ron. "What's the 1 thing you miss from the Dark Side?" she added, still in the embrace.

"The brains. Do you realize how bloody smart Zorpox was? I'd love to have a brain like that." Quipped Ron. Kim was almost paralyzed with the giggles. But she recovered enough to push Ron onto his back, laid on top of him (this time, Ron could tell she wasn't about to "make a move", to coin a phrase), and said to him, "Ron, you just moved up on the weirdometer."

Ron's face fell slightly. "But I still like you." Ron had the biggest grin on his face as Kim let out a big yawn & fell asleep in his arms. (It was late at night.) As Ron's arms wrapped themselves around Kim, he wondered if he should bring her up to her own bed. But no sooner had he thought this than Kim wrapped her own arms around him.

Then, he heard her voice in his ear: "Tonight, I don't care what anyone says, you're my pseudo-pillow." At this, Ron decided to just lay there. As sleep overtook him a little while later, he thought to himself, 'Beat that, Drakken. Try getting Shego to do this.'


	18. Ron Millionaire

This Kicker comes from soulman3, and goes with the episode, "Ron Millionaire"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #16

Episode #230: Ron Millionaire

"Ron I'm sorry you lost all your money." Kim said, looking quite saddened by her best friend's misfortune.

"It's okay KP". Ron replied with a goofy smile "Like they say… Easy come, easy go."

"Well cheer up, at least you don't have people like Bonnie hanging around you anymore." His redheaded friend said with a happy expression on her face. "You don't know what her greedy little hands would have done to you."

Ron looked at Kim with a nervous smile while he stood between her and his locker. Inside his locker was a hand written note he had read just before Kim had walked up. If she would've glanced at all inside, Kim would have seen Bonnie's signature, which was accompanied by many X's and O's, and a few hearts.

With a sad sigh of what could been, Ron took the note and wadded it up in his hand. "Yeah… I can't imagine what she would have done to me." Ron said, wishing he at least had _some_ money left over.

He then turned around while pocketing the wadded paper, and asked Kim if she wanted to hit Bueno Nacho later.


	19. Job Unfair

This Kicker comes from Mace Ecam, and goes with the episode, "Job Unfair"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #17

Episode #212: Job Unfair

"Now Bonnie, you do have an interest in brain surgery right? You're not just doing this to bug Kim?" Ms. Dr. Possible asked, putting on her gloves and fixing the mask to her face.

"Of course that Dr. Possible" replied Bonnie, dressed in full scrubs.

"And your sure your ready to watch surgery"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," replied the Dr. Possible, turning to the patient and began to drill into her head.

Bonnie puked.

Dr. Possible smiled.


	20. And the Mole Rat will be CGI

This Kicker comes from Lonestarr, and goes with the episode, "And the Mole Rat will be CGI"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #18

Episode #308: And the Mole Rat will be CGI

A wide room where there is very little, if any, light. A screen illuminates the room with a brilliant green glow. There reads a disclaimer in the center of the green:

'THE FOLLOWING **PREVIEW** HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR

**ALL AUDIENCES**

BY THE MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA'

As quickly as the screen appears, it is gone, replaced by a starry sky. An authoritative, disembodied voice intones…

_In an outpost on the edge of space…_

An outpost floats into view, zooming in on a window.

"I can't wait for this mission to be over."

"I hear that."

A brief reflection of a figure in a small spacesuit passes by the window.

…_the two man crew is being driven bananas…_

Traveling down an empty corridor, the voices of a young woman and a young man - in that order - can be heard:

"I'm telling you, Paul, six months away from real food and real clothing is no way for a girl to live!"

"Definitely, Julie. Especially about the food."

…_but if that wasn't bad enough…_

The shocked faces of Heather and Quinn gasp in slow-motion shots.

…_they must deal with a little…_

The same space-suited figure from before strikes a martial arts pose, but the close-up of the figure is such that their head cannot be seen.

…_pest-control problem._

The screen goes black.

"Yes. This is Houston. Say again, please."

"There are monkeys on-board. About 20, maybe 30...and they're ninjas!" Heather's (character's) voice is appropriately panicked.

The scenery comes back on. Monkeys in spacesuits rampage down the corridor. Quinn shoves Heather through a door, leaving him to be attacked.

From here on, it's a series of shots that fade to black:

"Someone doesn't want this mission to be completed." Heather listens through the communications system.

"Well, that's their problem."

Quinn stands at a door looking out at the jumping primates. "What do you mean the monkeys are infected?!" As his head is turned away from the window, one of the monkeys gets close enough to snap and snarl.

"I am not letting a bunch of monkeys stop me - stop _us_ - from getting this job done." Heather has a determined look on her face.

"I'm with you."

"They've taken the escape pods!" A number of pods blast off from the exterior of the outpost.

"Whatever you do, Julie, don't let them bite you." Heather is more worried while at the communications system.

"I love you." Tears in her eyes, Heather glances at Quinn through a window.

Quinn nods. "I know."

_From Tigersfence Pictures and producer Jimmy Blamhammer…_

A fireball roars toward the camera…and forms the title…

_Monkey Ninjas in Space._

_This November…they've got you over a barrel._

Sitting alone in the audience were two teenagers: a red-haired girl and a boy with a mop of blonde hair.

"Huh." The girl stared up at the screen in surprise. "I'll tell you this: Jimmy Blamhammer is a man of his word."

The boy looked a bit repulsed. "Is it possible to get night terrors at three in the afternoon?"

A naked mole rat popped out of the boy's pants pocket. "Bleh. Thumbs down."

"Yeah, Rufus. I don't think I'll be seeing it, either. The last few trailers were better."

"They're the best part of the movie, KP."

'KP' smacked the boy's arm. "Is that why we've been jumping from theater to theater all day? We haven't seen more than fifteen minutes of a single movie today!"

"Well, fine. If you want to ruin the experience with a movie." As the boy pouted, a title screen appeared: "_Mother's Piano_. Oh, not a chick flick!"


	21. Kimitation Nation

This Kicker comes from Samurai Crunchbird, and goes with the episode, "Kimitation Nation"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #19

Episode #119: Kimitation Nation

_**My standard KP disclaimer:**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in south Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Episode Kicker—Kimitation Nation**_

Kim is taking some books out of her locker when a familiar face appears on her computer screen. At this point, only her head and neck are visible to the reading audience.

Kim cheerfully greets the face on the screen. "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"

Wade raises an eyebrow and counters, "Ummm…You first! What happened to your clothes?"

The reader now sees her, facing Wade, as if they are standing next to the locker. Her long red hair is strategically placed to cover what needs to be covered, yet keep the episode's 'TV-G' rating…but her shoulders and sides of her back match the same color as her bare arms.

"Oh," Kim explains, "since 'Kim-Style' has left the fashion world, the new craze is 'Rufus-Style'!"

Wade ventures, "You mean…"

"That's right!" Kim continues as she pinches her shoulder, stretching what is now discovered to be fabric. "Everybody's wearing nothing but leotards and ballet shoes matching the shades of their skin color."

Wade starts to hide his eyes and observes, "Kim, I think _somebody_ only got the _**first**_ _**half**_ of that memo!"

The reader's view changes to seeing Ron, from the waist up, bare-chested.

While the 'Walt Disney Television' graphics are displayed, screams are heard, Kim scornfully yells "RON!!"

The "Disney Channel Original" logo bounces as Mr. Barkin's voice is heard bellowing, "_STOPPABLE_…_OFFICE_…_**NOW!!**_"

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

_**Author's ending note:**_

_I hope you enjoyed this 'Episode Kicker'. If you would like to contribute to this effort by writing a short 'kicker' for another episode from Seasons 1-3, be sure to send a PM to __**KPWG**__, or a message to the email associated with KPWG. whitem is the moderator for this collaboration._

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


	22. Rufus Vs Commodore Puddles

This Kicker comes from cpneb, and goes with the episode, "Rufus Vs. Commodore Puddles"

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #20

Episode #219: Rufus Vs. Commodore Puddles

--

**A/N Forward: **

You don't want to know where this idea came from (ok, it's whitem's fault, a review he wrote to me triggered it.)

episode 33/production number 217a: _**Rufus v. Commodore Puddles….episode kicker.**_

--

Ron Stoppable is consoling himself, after his public screen 'debut' yesterday in 'Ron's Big Day', with a pair of Nacos, Grande-sized (of course), with double-extra cheese, a side bean burrito, and a 64-oz double-caffeine cola to drink.

Rufus, now back to normal size, tunneled through and consumed two beef, bean, and cheese burritos, and he was smiling and leaning against his own Grande-sized cola.

Kim is sitting back, having had all of her salad that she wanted, and she's sipping on her diet cola and smiling at her BF / 'movie star.'

"So, Ron, are you all right, now?"

A loud BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP rattles the windows of Bueno Nacho, and Ned runs out of the back to see what happened. He sees Ron smiling, laughs, and goes back to the office.

"Ahhhhh, that hit the spot," Ron replied with a huge smile (and a frown from Kim, followed by a giggle), but then he got a very worried look on his face.

"Kim, two things just collided in my head, and it hurt, big time!"

"What is it, Ron?"

"Well, before Rufus got back to normal size, what happened to Rufus'…well, you know, after he, uh, …" he wriggled his eyebrows up and down and pointed at Rufus, and Kim-

"EWWWWWWWWW," was her first response. "I don't even want to think about that.

"What was the other thing, Ron?"

"What happened to Drakken? We never saw him after he disappeared in the lab."

Kim thought for a moment, then two, then raised her hands in surrender.

"No idea, Ron, none at all."

--

"General Sims, just what are we gonna do with these two piles?" the sergeant asked, pointing at two foot-high, rather large and smelly piles, the results of having a giant poodle and naked mole rat who both ate before they became 'Grande-sized'

General Sims started to answer the question, but he stopped at the familiar sound came from the sky:

An alien spacecraft, appearing overhead, will do that to your train of thought.

He blinked, and his eyes opened just in time to see a hatch open and a figure pushed out of the spacecraft, hurtling towards the earth with a scream, and-

_**PLOP!**_

The spatter went straight up and back down, covering the figure once again with a smaller _**PLOP!**_ as the spacecraft hurtled away.

"Lucky for him that the output from the '49 stroke EZ' scenario was still there," Sims commented, and Drakken's head emerged from the monstrous pile created by Rufus.

He shook his head for a moment, suddenly scrunched his face, and started sneezing uncontrollably.

"Oh, snap," Drakken said between massive sneezes.

"Must be allergic to cilantro," the private commented, and Sims nodded.

--

Hope you enjoyed this, and review, please and thank you.

--


	23. Coach Possible

This Kicker comes from Donteatacowman, and goes with the episode, "Coach Possible".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #21

Episode #117: Coach Possible

_A/N: The characters used in this story, as well as a few of their quotes, belong to Disney, but the words and storyline are my (Donteatacowman's) own. I have made no profit from them whatsoever, except (hopefully) satisfaction in a job well done and perhaps constructive criticism from my peers and fellow writers._

…x x x x…

"My son, I am disappointed in your latest villainous attempt." the millionaire sighed as he flew his million-dollar jet through the skies.

"Papi, how many times must I tell you that I do not want to commit villainy?" whined the tanned, muscular teen rhetorically. "I want to be a-"

"Yes, yes, Junior, I know. A teen pop sensation. But this, this- Why, if I hadn't hypnotized our guests, this excursion of ours would hardly have been evil! I cannot believe that to get popularity, you deceived your own father and tricked him letting you commit your own crime just to have a party!"

"I am sorry, Papi, but-"

"I do not know if I'll ever be able to trust you again. What you did was underhanded, it was sneaky, it was downright…" He paused as he thought for a moment. "Evil…" He turned to his startled son and put his arm around him delightedly. "Junior, I am _so_ proud!"


	24. The Twin Factor

This Kicker comes from Reader101w, and goes with the episode, "Twin Factor".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #22

Episode #107: Twin Factor

**Ding, ding** "Dr. D, hand me my glass of water." Shego was sitting at a table, enjoying a delicious meal while Drakken was busy in the kitchen cleaning up after cooking the meal.

"Shego, please." Drakken whined, "the glass in well within reach, can't you please pick it up yourself?"

Shego shot Drakken an angry look, "What did we agree on?"

Drakken sighed, "I'm under 'mind control' for the whole week and I will do anything you tell me to."

"That's right, so I don't want to hear any back-talking anymore," Shego turned back to her dinner, "or would you rather have the other punishment?" One of her hands began to glow with her signature green flame.

Drakken quickly ran to the table and gave Shego her glass of water, "Here you go Shego, and did I already mention that you are very smart, and look good in this light?"

END


	25. Emotion Sickness

This Kicker comes from Elcid009, and goes with the episode, "Emotion Sickness".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #23

Episode #306: Emotion Sickness

Dr. Cyrus Bortel was talking with Wade via Kimmunicator. "So Doctor, are there going to be any long term effects from the Moodulators?!"

"No, Kim Possible will be her normal self again"

"That's good to know. I kinda got scared when I saw them kissing. I thought it might happen eventually, but I guess not"

"Its interesting that you mention that Wade, you see it's impossible to create emotions"

"What do you mean Doctor?"

"Well my Moodulator doesn't really control emotions as much as it enhances them. It simply makes you feel an excess of whatever emotion it is set to. With the Love setting it doesn't make you fall in love, it just makes you pursue the person that you already have strong feelings for. Why do you think Kim fell in love with that boy? When it was switched to "Love" it made her express feelings for the person she cared about most."

"So you mean it wasn't just because Ron was the closest in proximity to her when it happened?"

"No. He could have been 500 miles away and she still would have fallen in love with him when the Moodulator was changed"

"Does Kim know about this?"

"No. As far as she is concerned, the device had control over what she was feeling."

There was a long pause as Wade considered this information "I think we should keep it that way."

* * *

With note to Elcid009: I apologize for this taking so long. It was unintentional.


	26. Steal Wheels

This Kicker comes from BasementOfTheMansion, and goes with the episode, "Steal Wheels".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #24

Episode #301: Steal Wheels

Drakken and Motor Ed lounged miserably in a holding cell. Shego had managed to skip out before the cops had busted them, so now the cousins were stuck with each other in sullen silence punctuated only by Ed's occasional laments of "This is seriously bogus!"

A knock on the bars alerted them to the presence of Shego dangling at eye level on a rope just outside. "Had enough time-out, boys?"

"Green!" Eddie exclaimed at the same moment that Drakken burst out with "Shego!" There was a rush for the tiny opening and, by dint of shoving and being smaller and quicker, Dr. D managed to be first in line.

"One condition," Shego warned, and tossed something through the bars to her boss. He fumbled for it and finally got a hold of it to see what it was.

"Oh, no, Shego," he said firmly. "No!"

Motor Ed peered over his cousin's shoulder. "Aw, Green, that is so outta line! Seriously!" Shego was unmoved.

"No! I'm not doing it!" Drakken protested.

"Exactly how long to you want to stay in jail?" she asked airily.

A moment passed. "...Fine," the mad scientist sighed, slumping with defeat. Then he pulled his hair back with the blue elastic his sidekick had forced upon him.

"That's better," she sniffed. "I am so not going to be seen in public with you if you go around looking like you've been viciously mugged by the 'nineties."

Eddie started chuckling. "Seriously, cuz, the green babe has you so w--" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Shego blasting green plasma to obliterate the bars and less-than-accidentally slam the mechanic into the opposite wall.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Drakken said dryly, following his sidekick up the rope to the waiting hovercar.

"Seriously," Shego added. Unfazed, Eddie shook the rubble out of his blonde mane bounded after them.

"Man, what a chick!" he howled to himself.


	27. Blush

This Kicker comes from Elcid009 and goes with the episode, "Blush".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #25

Episode #225: Blush

Kim Possible was upstairs in her room writing in her diary on her computer…

"_Dear Diary, Tonight I had my first date with Josh Mankey and it was a date I certainly will never forget. I'm sure Wade is gonna chew me out for going on a date where I almost erased myself because of it._

_"Ron didn't even yell at me. He just asked if I was back to normal and gave me that flower he got from the Amazon. It is kinda pretty though, and I put it in some water. _

_"He really risked a lot for me tonight. It's funny… I just wanted to go on a date with Josh, and here I am writing about Ron. He rushed off immediately to find the cure, not worrying about his personal safety just to make sure I was okay… and afterwards he didn't even yell at me for being so stupid. _

_"Maybe I've been so absorbed with Josh, that I never really took a second look at Ron. He would do practically anything for me._

_"Well I better wrap this up. _

_"Oh… Jim and Tim are in for a big surprise if they try to read this. Thanks to Wade there won't be any more hacking into my diary..."_


	28. Bonding

This Kicker comes from BasementOfTheMansion, and goes with the episode, "Bonding".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #26

Episode #305: Bonding

Two guards stood side by side in the hall of a top secret research facility. "So, didja hear that they got the high yield kinetic modulator back?" One asked the other.

"The what-now?" his partner asked in weary tones.

"The thing that the short super-villain with the bad accent stole."

"Ugh, don't talk to me about that guy..."

"Apparently, a bunch of teenage vigilantes and Pixie Scouts defeated him and dropped the modulator off earlier today. Mark from B-Wing just sent me an email about it." He waved a PDA. "See?"

His partner sighed and took the device. "You've got to be kidding me." She read for herself. "Really? Pixie Scouts? This is so ridiculous..."

"Hey, stranger things have happened," her chipper counterpart pointed out. "Like this." He gestured to the molecular bond between the two of them.

The beleaguered second guard scrolled desperately through the rest of the email. "Please tell me somebody found a way to unstick us!" she moaned under her breath.

"Not yet, but a ten-year-old super genius is working on it. 'Til then, looks like another… double shift!" He snickered at his own joke. She hid her face in her hands.

"Why did I have to get stuck to the comedian?" she lamented.


	29. Monkey Fist Strikes

This Kicker comes from Eddy13 and goes with the episode, "Monkey Fist Strikes".

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #27

Episode #103: Monkey Fist Strikes

Far away, deep within the mountains of Japan, in an ancient monastery, an elder man dressed in scarlet and gold robes sat in the main sanctum, deep in meditation. In front of him sat three young Japanese teens, also in meditation.

The boy facing the man's right appeared suave and confident and it appeared as if he wasn't as deep in meditation as his master. The second boy facing the man's left had his hair done in that of a small ponytail and he seemed to have the most trouble concentrating. In between the two boys was an attractive black-haired girl, and the look on her face showed that she was as deep in mediation as the old man in front of her.

Suddenly, the eyes of all four of them shot open as a strange sensation surged through them like lightning.

"Sensei, did you feel that?" the girl asked.

"I did, indeed" the old man replied.

"Wha-what does it mean?" asked the boy on the girl's right (the one facing the man on his left).

"It can only mean one thing" the elder said. "He has begun his journey. The Monkey Master has been born".


	30. Sick Day

This Kicker comes from Slipgate, and goes with the episode "Sick Day."

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed here are not owned by any of the writers…

Kicker #28

Episode #233: Sick Day

"No way, KP!" Ron cried.

"Face it, Ron. The Stoppable Fortress of Immunity is, well, stoppable." Kim chuckled at her statement.

"Oh, puns. I'm not feeling 100% here KP." Ron feebly defended.

Jim and Tim happened to be passing by with Kim's mom to head out for some clothes shopping. "Did Ron say he had a Fortress of Immunity?" Jim asked.

"Yup!" Kim replied, an amused look on the face she directed at Ron.

"But wasn't he sick along with the rest of us?" Tim asked.

"That's why it's so funny. There is no Stoppable Fortress of Immunity. It's a big joke." Kim replied, handing her best friend a fresh tissue.

"Nah-uh, Kim. You're forgetting a crucial fact here." Ron huffed.

"And what's that?" Kim inquired, grinning.

"All of you were sick, and I didn't get sick at all. I handled Operation Ray X when you couldn't move, Kim! Me! Ron Stoppable!" Ron declared, his voice rising as he went along.

He blew his nose, then continued, "I didn't get sick until Shego with her radioactive thing going on sprayed her illin' on me and got me sick. Normal human disease wouldn't have affected me! I call foul! I call _**foul!**_"


End file.
